Sailor Pallas
Sailor Pallas is a part of the Sailor Quartet along with Sailor Juno, Sailor Vesta, and Sailor Ceres. She is the Senshi form of PallaPalla of the Amazoness Quartet. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Appearance Pallas had what was considered the least complicated hairstyle out of the Quartet; her pale blue hair was styled into a high bun, but with a strange headdress consisting of a metallic ring around her head with four small fluted metal pipes—two brown and two white—hanging from it, each of them with a blue orb attached at the end. Her blue eyes matched the color of her hair. Her sailor uniform consisted of a white leotard with a deep blue chest bow and a pale blue star-shaped brooch affixed to it. Her stripe-less sailor collar was pale blue, her choker was pale blue, her earrings were large blue studs, and her tiara was gold with a pale blue star. She had white bubble-like sleeves with a double row of white trim and white bicep-length gloves with pale blue padding. Her skirt was pale blue with a white bow that had a slight sheen of pale blue at the back, and her footwear consisted of white knee-high boots with pale blue inverted triangular arches with yellow stars. Manga Dream Arc After the Amazoness Quartet were defeated and reverted to their Amazon Stones, they were brought to Neo-Queen Serenity by Sailor Saturn and was asked to use her power on them. As a result the Sailor Quartet appeared, and revealed that they had been sleeping in the Amazon until Sailor Chibi Moon needed them as guardians. The four Sailor Senshi then returned to their sleep until the 30th Century. Stars Arc When Chibiusa (in the 30th Century), felt that Sailor Moon and everyone's lives were in danger, she transformed; determined to travel back in time and help them. At that moment, Sailor Pallas and the rest of the Sailor Quartet appeared to go tho the past with Chibi Moon. Once they arrived they found Sailor Moon, Princess Kakyu and Sailor Chibi Chibi hanging from crosses due to their fight against Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon. The Quartet and Chibi Moon freed them, and the Quarter then destroyed the evil senshi with one attack. Later, in the battle against Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi they helped withstanding Phi's attacks, but when Sailor Moon had to fight the Solar System Senshi that were turned evil, the Quartet was defeated by a combination of Sailor Mercury's Mercury Aqua Rhapsody and Sailor Mars' Mars Flame Sniper, while attempting to shield Sailor Moon. Attacks *Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss (performed as a group with Sailor Chibi Moon) *Amazoness Jungle Arrow (performed as a group) Development Etymology She is named after Pallas, the second largest and second discovered asteroid. As is the case with the other asteroids her sisters are named after, this asteroid used to be considered a planet. Trivia *The Mixx translation of the manga mistranslated her name as "Sailor Palis" and "Sailor Palus." * She is the Asteroid Senshi counterpart to Sailor Mercury. * Although she does not have an official transformation symbol like the other Sailor Senshi, there is a scientific symbol for the asteroid Pallas (⚴). Opinions differ, whether it is a spear or even the shield of the Greek goddess Pallas Athena. ** The Greek goddess Athena had various names. One of them was Pallas Athena, which was given to her, because her companion, a soldier named Pallas, died. Out of grief, Athena wanted to be simply called Pallas in memory of her beloved friend. Gallery Category:Sailor Quartet Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Female Category:Manga characters Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:Manga biographies Category:Manga Sailor Senshi Category:Manga